


A Cold Night and a New Hope

by SuperEagle



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEagle/pseuds/SuperEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca, find there friendship slowly becomes a lot more on a cold night in a cave <br/>in the Highlands of Caledonia while looking for the lost Eagle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Night and a New Hope

This is my first time I ever done a fic for the Eagle 2011 movie,

It’s a one-short enjoy. J

And I wanted to give my thanks again to my beta reader Ryder Bellamiren, He is a really good guy and a good friend too.

To make it seam more real as the fic takes place in 140 AD, 

I have used a few words in Latin when they speak the translations are at the bottom.

A few weeks after Marcus and his slave Esca left to go to the Hadrian's Wall,

So they could find the Ninth Legions lost Golden Eagle.

As they rode on their horses though the Highlands of Caledonia in the middle of winter with snow cunching under the horses hooves and with the wind howling around them and yet after another dead in with no new leads, Esca called out to Marcus “come here”

“What’s the matter?” asked Marcus.

“It’s cold” I know you want to keep on searching,   
But unless we find a cave we will freeze to death!” says Esca

“Sighs, your right, come on there’s bound to be one here somewhere.”   
Reply’s Marcus as he looks around for one.

“Look”, there is a cave up a head.” Esca tells him.

“What? Where? Marcus shouts over the wind.

“Hurry Look there a few meters ahead”. Yelled Esca.

As Marcus and Esca galloped their horses towards the cave, once they hoped off the horses, and brought them inside the cave and secured them with the ropes they had with them. 

“We should start a fire to heat up the cave” Marcus told Esca 

“I know,” replied Esca, he found some old sticks nearby inside the cave and brought them together and brought out two flint rocks and slowly the fire started to burn and brought a little warmth and light in the cave.

 

“I’m hungry and thirsty,” Marcus told Esca.

“Here we still have one wineskin left, and handed it over to Marcus who took a long drink from it. He handed it back to Esca, “Thanks, that is better.” 

Esca, found some dried beef and some old bread, and some wild vegetables he picked up along the way, he put the beef and vegetables in a pot with some water and let it stew over the fire. 

Once they finished off the stew and bread, they laid down to rest,

“I don’t think I’ll ever find my fathers lost Eagle” Marcus said sadly.

“I’m sure you will, you’re too much of a stubborn roman to give up now,” Esca told him.

Marcus smiled at him, “come on we should sleep we have a long day ahead of us”

As they curled up against the blankets, as Marcus moved back to get a little closer to get warm he bumped back into Esca and they both froze still.

“Is that a scroll in your toga centurion, or are you just happy to see me?” asked Esca.

Marcus blushed a little, “I am sorry about that Esca it’s just my leg is sore from all the riding we did today and the cold didn’t help, I was trying to get some warmth” he replied.

“I don’t believe you, centurion, we should " Seize the night while we have a chance” Esca told him with a small grin on his handsome face.

“No! I will not force you nor have I ever with anyone else” Marcus replied back with a little force.

“Why not, I am your slave and you “ You know, the Romans invented the art of love; besides I have started trust you”.  
Esca told him and took off his thin shirt showing his bare chest.

“If your sure, then so be it” replied Marcus and started to kiss Esca, who had a small look of surprise on his face. 

Marcus started to undo his own chest armour when Esca suddenly pushed him back against the ground and moved forward and pined Marcus hands and started to kiss him back.

As they rolled on the ground, Esca quickly took off Marcus chest armour and ran is hands on Marcus bare, while he undid Marcus pants and took a hold of his cock and rubbed it, while Marcus too took Esca cock out of his pants and starts to lick it a little, 

Then Marcus put Esca on his lap “You ready? He asked Esca, “Do it centurion” Esca replied back with a look of both trust and a little fear.

As Marcus held his cock with one hand and with his other he helped Esca ease down onto it that took it with a look of a bit of pain but slowly got use to of Marcus being inside of him. Once he got used to it, as Marcus stoped a bit to give him time, 

Esca told him “Come on roman let me ride you” 

Once they started thrusting quickly it didn’t take long for Marcus to cum inside of him and then started to warp his hand around Esca cock and rubbed it up and down fast and Esca followed a few mins later with his cum all over his chest and on Marcus hand.

As they curled up against each other again, Marcus told him “I love you”

Esca looked both surprised and happy and just gave Marcus a small smile and put his arm around him and they went off to sleep, with the firelight glowing and the icy wind blowing outside the cave.

Neither of them knowing the hard times they would soon face but that’s another story!

 

This is the Latin translate at the bottom.

“veni huc = come here  
It’s gelu = cold  
A spelunca = cave  
Aspice! = Look  
Quid? Ubi? = =What? Where  
Properā! = Hurry  
Flamma = fire  
Ēsuriō /sitiō = = hungry/ thirsty  
Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre? = Is that a scroll in your toga centurion, or are you just happy to see me?  
Carpe noctum!" = Seize the night  
Romani quidem artem amatoriam invenerunt = You know, the Romans invented the art of love  
Te amō! = I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this one short fic, it was my first time I ever worte a fic for the Eagle fandom,  
> and as I'm a big fan of the movie I wanted to give this a try.


End file.
